1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cutting tools for machining operations and, more specifically, to cutting inserts used for metalworking operations whereby the face of the insert is imprinted with a universal identification to simplify use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disposable cutting inserts are utilized throughout the metalworking industry and come in various shapes, sizes and designs to accomplish a wide range of operations including milling, boring and threading. Because cutting inserts are generally designed to perform a limited operation, a typical large machine shop may have a multitude of different inserts. As an example, different cutting inserts are utilized to produce different surfaces on a workpiece ranging from rough to smooth. Different manufacturers have attempted to put labels on the face of the insert to assist in utilizing a certain insert in the recommended application. As an example, in the Sandvik Coromant publication entitled MetalWorking World dated March of 1998, an advertisement entitled "Make A Sharp Turn Towards Higher Productivity" discusses turning inserts using imprinted letters on the face of the insert which indicate whether or not the insert is suitable for fine, medium or rough cutting operations by designating the letter "F", "M", or "R" on the face of the insert. However, additional letters and numbers are also used on the face of the insert which make interpreting such information difficult without the use of an interpretive table unique to the manufacturer.
ISCAR Limited, in their brochure entitled "QNMG" published in August of 1998, illustrates inserts marked on the face with the letters PP, TF and GN indicating respectively, light-medium, medium and medium-rough cutting applications. However, to understand these letters, it is necessary to use an interpretive table unique to the manufacturer.
With such different systems in place, a need exists to provide indicia on the face of the cutting insert that do not require a detailed table for understanding and may be universally understood without dependency upon understanding letters from the English alphabet.